


A Dragon's Delight

by Blazikendude



Series: Pokémon Paracosm [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pokephilia, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazikendude/pseuds/Blazikendude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going into a cave in search of a present for someone is one thing. Getting out with no problems is another... M Human X F Charizard and Dragonite (Lemon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Landshark Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/146273) by illuminatii. 



> Just a quick little story I thought of after reading Landshark Love...it's also my first Pokémon fanfic that has non-talking Pokémon. I plan on making more like this.

Stupid cave! Nothing but Zubats and Woobats! Why can't I ever just walk into a cave without getting harassed by the damn bat brigade!? I just wanted to get a Dawn Stone as a present for my sister, but this stupid cave made it harder than it should have been. I got the stone, but at the cost of my last Max Repel. The only Pokémon I have is my starter, a Turtwig I got as a birthday present from my mom. The sad thing was that he had already fainted from a previous battle we had with a horde of Woobats. I swear to Arceus, if I see one more flying nuisance get in my way I'm going to flip! Out of sheer bad luck, I tripped and fell down an incline of dirt. I tumbled down until something hard broke my fall.

"Crap, I hate this damn cave!" I yelled. Suddenly, I heard a low growl come from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see a startlingly sight. Arceus must hate me because the thing that broke my fall was a Charizard. It was lying down and most likely was taking a nap.

And I woke it up. Screw my life.

The fire type lifted it's head and stared me down. I sat perfectly still as the beast stood up. It began to sniff me, it's tail waving back and forth as it inspected me. Once it was done, it walked down the path. It stopped and motioned me to follow it. I might as well since I don't want to be on the bad side of a flaming dragon. I got up and stayed behind the dragon. As we walked further into the cave I couldn't help but notice how odd this Charizard was acting. It was looking back at me with a weird look. I could've sworn it was blushing. Not only that, but I smelled something in the air. It smelled rather pleasant and I couldn't help but get aroused by it. We reached what appeared to be a carved out room in the cave. On one side was a Dragonite. The Charizard made a small growl and got the attention of the other dragon. Once it saw me it quickly got up and walked over to me. 

"Ummm, hi." I said sheepishly. The Dragonite lowered it's head and sniffed me like the Charizard did. Is this their way of identifying other species? It sure feels weird. Once it was done smelling me, it started to blush. The smell from before came back, but this time it was stronger. I felt my shorts get tighter. Suddenly, the Dragonite held both sides of my head and brought me into a kiss! I was taken completely by surprise, my first kiss being with a wild Pokémon. It's large tongue entered my mouth and mingled with mine. I didn't resist the kiss, for the wrath of a dragon type could possibly kill me. Although, I really hope this one is female. We broke for air, the large dragon giving me a look I wasn't familiar with. It reminded of the way my dad looks at my mom sometimes. The Dragonite turned me around and began to fiddle with my shirt. Meanwhile, the Charizard tried to unzip my shorts, but to no avail. Wait, that scent and that look. These two must be in heat! They want me to mate with them! I don't know if I should do this. On one hand, I would be experiencing sex for the first time. On the other hand, I'd be doing it with two Pokémon. My parents told me Pokephilia was legal, but it was sort of frowned upon. I was brought out of my thoughts by a low growl coming from the Charizard. It had a look in it's eyes, an almost pleading expression. I sighed. I'm not getting out of this without my virginity being taken, so I might as well go with it.

"Alright, I'll do it. I've never done this before, though..." I said nervously. I lifted my shirt and threw it to the side, along with my backpack. The second I got my shorts off I was tackled by the Dragonite. It stared intently at the tent that had grown. At this angle, I got a good look at both of the dragon's crotches.

They were both female. What a relief...

She began to lick my crotch with her long tongue, soaking my boxers. Suddenly, my vision was obscured by the Charizard. She planted her crotch on my face. I guess I have to help her. Her moist slit was leaking a lot. I dug my tongue into it as I felt my boxers being pulled off. How the Dragonite managed that is beyond me, but I do know I have to please the beast on top of me. I continued to assault her hole, eliciting a few moans from her. I'm glad I'm doing a good job so far. I wiggled it around until it passed over a certain spot, causing her to moan louder. I should definitely keep poking at it. As I did this, the treatment I was getting from the Dragonite was amazing! I never felt anything like this before. The Charizard roared as it's juices came pouring out. I tried to drink as much as I could. She tasted like...Cheri Berries. Once she was done, she got off and I was able to see the Dragonite position it's hole over my penis. She slowly lowered herself. I sighed as I entered her. It felt weird, especially how tight she was. She started to bounce up and down, causing me to groan. She seemed to be enjoying herself as she had her tongue lolling out. I felt a strange sensation. Like a tightening feeling around my balls. All of the sudden, she arched her back and roared out her name. A gush of her fluids rushed out of her hole. I started to shoot a stream of my own fluids. Once we both stopped, she removed me with a loud pop sound. I still had an erection and the Charizard was eagerly waiting for her turn. I was expecting her to take charge, but instead she lifted her tail up to reveal her hole to me.

"Y-You want me to..." I trailed off. She nodded. I guess I'll be the one in charge, then. It's kind of odd how this giant dragon is being submissive. I got up and positioned myself behind her. I guided my penis to her hole and inserted it slowly. She began to growl softly as I made it all the way in. I began to go back and forth, making her moan. I increased my speed in an attempt to please her. I felt that tightening feeling in my balls again, but I made an effort not to release before she did. Luck was on my side, apparently. With a mighty roar, she released her stream and caused me to release as well. I felt our fluids mixing deep in her. As soon as we finished, I exited her and lied down. The Dragonite came over to my other side and sat down. I looked at both of them and I got an idea.

"Hey, you two..." I said, gaining their attention.

"Would you like to come with me back home?" I asked. They both looked at each other before nodding vigorously.

"Alright, we'll leave after I rest up. You two sure do know how to ware a guy out..." I said before closing my eyes and attempting to go to sleep. The last thing I noticed was a scaly body holding me gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I hope so. I'll be making Ghost and Dark Pokémon fanfics for now until the end of October. Consider it a little treat from me.


End file.
